


Years of Anger

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's anger as he waits for the Doctor. Spoilers for Doctor Who S2 Ep13, S3 Ep11-13, Torchwood S2 Ep12 Written as a comment_fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years of Anger

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood, they belong to the BBC, unfortunately.

It had been many years and each consecutive year he waited for the Doctor he got a little bit angrier. The Card Reader had said that he would have to wait at least a hundred years for him to show up, but it wasn't something that he wanted to believe. He worked for Torchwood, taking part in things that at one point he would have had no problem with, but he now found deplorable. The Doctor had turned him into a better man, then he just left him on Satellite Five with a load of dead bodies. Even just thinking about it made him angry, the other man changed him, making the things he was having to do to survive seem more distasteful to him.

Working freelance for Torchwood allowed him to travel a bit, but still having Cardiff and the rift as his home base. Travelling the Earth he thought that he may find the Doctor earlier than the card girl had thought, thinking that her prediction of one hundred years was only if he was to stay in Cardiff. That wasn't the case though and after each successive year when the Doctor didn't appear his ire grew. He had missed the man over the years, but he needed answers from him more than he needed to see him as he once was. What he didn't know was that when he met whether he would kiss him or kill him for all that he had put him through over the years, even unintentionally.


End file.
